Toph's Nightmare
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: As she fell, she thought about everyone, especially 'Sparky'. Short One-Shot. Mainly Toko, brief mentions of Kataang. Rated M to be safe


**SDB: This was something that came to mind a couple days ago-  
****TEB18: And I helped :D  
****SBD: Whatever helps you sleep at night, anyways, there won't be any lemon or any real smut in this story, just brief mentions. I hope you enjoy it**_  
_

_She hung on for dear life as he was her only lifeline. Even though she couldn't see the ground she hung above, the fear of falling to her death spread through her. Only since the desert, did she feel this totally helpless. There was a sound of someone running on the metal platform, the Fire Nation soldiers had come to kill them. Sokka shifted and she heard his boomerang slice through the air. He kicked his sword off the metal walkway and through it, cutting through the other metal walkway. Sokka cried out sadly for his sword as her grip on his hand slowly started to slip. 'I think this is the end Toph…' That's when her stomach dropped as she did, she tried to grab his hand, but there was nothing. 'TOPH!' She heard him scream as she plummeted towards the earth. Everything seemed to slow down, her friends came to mind. Twinkle Toes, she would miss being able to make fun of him for being so feminine. She wanted to at least 'see' him and Sweetness finally get together. She would even miss her, Katara, the mother of the group. She wished she could have told her how much it meant to her that she spent time with her. Of course, Toph couldn't help but think of Meathead, though he just let her go, she wouldn't hold it against him, though if he stayed alive, she was going to haunt him in the afterlife. Though they didn't spend time together, Toph thought of Suki too, like the time she had kissed her thinking she was Sokka, when she was going through her crush phase with him. If anyone deserved to be with Sokka, it was Suki. Lastly, Toph thought of the man that she was going to miss the most: Sparky. She hated to say it, but she wanted to kick herself for not kissing him before they split apart. Ever since they took her 'life changing field trip' with him, she fell for him. She told him that she was worried that she might die and she hadn't even had a real kiss. He surprised her with a kiss, pressing her against him. Toph would have killed him if she was under his control, it felt so right, even with the past she had with the Fire Prince. Once he pulled away, it wasn't long until Toph kissed him again, both of them falling to the beach. What had started as an innocent kiss, turned into something more intimate. It wasn't him fulfilling her need before going into the final battle, it was feeling intimate contact that they both needed. He went slowly and it felt so good. But, now, she would never feel him ever again._

'_Toph!' She swore she could hear him calling her voice, 'Toph!' Toph just wished that it wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her._

"Toph!" She shot up in the bed, sweat pouring down her nude body and tears coming out of her sightless eyes. He pulled her into an embrace, "Shh, it was just a dream." Zuko softly stroked her hair. He laid back on the bed as he pulled her on top of him. "Was it the dream of you falling again?" She nodded as she stopped her tears. "Toph, this is the 3rd night, you need to talk to someone about this…mainly me."

She wiped her face, "It's fine, they're just dreams."

His thumb gently stroked her cheek, "Toph, please tell me." Toph curled up in his arms, even though she was now a fully mature woman, she was still small.

"It's like what Meathead told you what happened, but instead of Fan Girl steering the ship to save us, he lets go of me and I fall to my death. I think about Twinkles, Sweetness, both of them…and you. Thinking about that I would never be able to be with you again." Toph told him.

Zuko held her tighter, "It's because I've been off on business hasn't it?" She didn't answer. "Toph, I've told you, you can come with. Aang and Katara would love to see you. They just had their second child, Bumi."

"I'm busy here…"

"No, you're not. You've been having these night terrors because I've been gone so much. You are coming with me to Republic City next week, that's final." A small cry silenced their argument.

She frowned, "Bring her to me please."

"Of course," He quickly got up and went into the next room as she rolled on her back. Zuko came back in with the sobbing baby and handed her to her mother.

"Shh," Toph softly shushed the baby, rocking her in her arms. She quickly fell asleep in her mother's arms as Zuko got back into the bed. "Zuko? Do you think we can have another?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "You want another baby?"

"Yes, I can already tell Zooey is going to be Daddy's little girl…I want an Earth Bending child. One that I can relate to." Toph said.

"How do you know Zooey won't be an earth bender?"

"Sokka told me that she had golden eyes, like a Fire Bender."

Zuko sighed, "Remind me to try to burn down his tribe again…we'll talk about it in the morning." Toph cuddled with her husband, their baby between them. Toph held her child to her chest as Zuko held her to his.

"I love you Sparky."

"I love you too Toph."

**SDB: Short and Sweet Toko, there might be a sequel, well, sort of, but it would be on TEB's profile.**

**-SDB and TEB18**


End file.
